Telifin Grove
Telifin Grove is a six-screen sized island on the west edge of the Shattered Realm. On it lies the Tower of Verazoth, who rules over the Cultists of Darkness. You will want to come to this island in order to gain the Spell Book and the Bolt spell. You will also want to conquer the Tower in order to gain the Missile spell. If you are playing as an Elf, you will begin your quest here. To Leave Telifin Grove, enter the portal on the southwesternmost Area and teleport to the Tower of Alestane where your game will continue. Quest: Defilers If you are an Elf you will begin in the Sanctuary which will be locked from the rest of the island until you finish the Defilers Quest. If you are playing as either other character, when you enter the Sanctuary (easternmost screen of the island) the gate will be locked behind you only to be unlocked upon completion of the same quest. Visit Eltharin to receive the quest, who will tell you: : Our Hunting Grounds have become overrun with horrible ''Treevile ruled by a menacing creature. You must not leave until you rid us of this menace.''' The Hunting Grounds are three Areas that are not on the Telifin Island, only accessible by portals. The first Area, the Isle of Order, is a single-Area island southeast of Telifin. Once this is clear, you will teleport to the Exalted Orchard, another single-Area Which lies in the tree-gathering southwest of Alcazar Grove. Finally you will teleport to the Peninsula Of Order, which is a small piece of land connected to Northice only by a small isthmus. Once all of the Treevile are killed, as well as the Giant Spider in the end, the final portal will carry you back to the first one that set you off onto this quest in the first place. 25 Experience points reward, and Sanctuary door will be unlocked. To see the full map of Telifin Grove, click here . Quest: Varzoth's Evil Tower Throughout the Game he is called Verazoth, but in the Quest list it will be called Varzoth's Evil Tower, probably by typo. In the Merchant's Coppice, which is the Area just west of the Sanctuary, Logan will send you upon the quest. Until you speak with him, you will not be able to get to the tower, just north of this Area, for the Gate Will be locked. Logan will say: : ''Verazoth has long been exiled by our people after his betrayal in the wars of Einendore. Now he hides amongst the Cultists of Darkness and has brought them to spoil the once shimmering Tower of Light! Many of my men have fallen trying to take it back so we have since gated its passage. : We believe they are now working with the Goblins to turn our forest creatures against us! Will you help us defeat him? Once you accept the quest, he will then say: : The passage to Verazoth's Tower is now open, go there and find him amongst the Cultist Warriors! The Tower of Light has five levels. You will fight purple-armored Cultist Warriors on each. On level 4 you will find the Missile Spell, and on the fifth you will find Verazoth, who resembles the Cultists except he wears dark blue armor. Once defeated, return to Logan in the Merchant's Coppice, who will reward you by saying: : The destruction of Verazoth was a mighty accomplishment! It will take much time and magic to turn it to the once shimmering tower of light that it formerly was. Seek your path to Norrab. There you should find answers to the evil that has spread across the land. Reward is 25 experience points. To see the full map of Verazoth Tower, click here .